


Очень секретный дневник Бильбо Беггинса

by ilera



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Dwarf & Hobbit Cultural Differences, Dwarf Courting, Humor, M/M, Pigtails, Very Secret Diary, в стиле секретных дневников по Властелину колец
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22598986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: Дневник охватывает события первого фильма.Читать лучше в паре сОчень секретным дневником Бофура.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Everyone, Fíli/Kíli/Thorin Oakenshield
Kudos: 5





	Очень секретный дневник Бильбо Беггинса

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 

День 1

Пришел какой-то человек в остроконечной шляпе и позвал в путешествие. Старый извращенец. Какое путешествие он имеет в виду? 

Когда переодевался, занавесил все окна и все равно чувствовал на себе его взгляд. 

День 2

Приехали какие-то бородатые хоббиты, которые оказались гномами. Странно, что я с самого начала этого не понял. Первого почему-то звали Валенок. Хотел записать его имя в своей гостевой книжечке, но не смог ее найти. Затем пришел гном с белыми волосами по имени Дали, а также Лили, Мили, Колин, Злоин, Ботфорт, Бифорт, три Ори и Бомба. Несмотря на неважную память, я их всех запомнил. 

Сказал Ботфорту, что у него необычное для гнома имя. Ботфорт засмеялся и ответил, что ему нравится хоббитский акцент. Не понял, что он имел в виду, но на всякий случай кивнул.

Спросил у одного из Ори, не сложно ли им троим с одинаковыми именами. Он извинился за беспокойство и спросил, куда можно положить грязную посуду. Мастак переводить разговор на другую тему.

Попросил Мили еще раз представиться. С такими говорящими именами, как у гномов, его скорее всего зовут Ванили. Вместо него ответил Лили, отдав должное моему чувству юмора. "Все делают вид, что не могут запомнить наши имена", — объяснил он.  
И что тут сложного?

Когда все закончили есть, появился еще один гном. Готов был поклясться, что видел его в окно пару раз, но зачем ему было выжидать так долго, прежде чем постучать? Гном долго на меня смотрел с непонятной тоской в глазах, будто был сильно голоден. Сообщил, что кладовые пусты, но у меня осталась одна булочка про запас. Он огляделся вокруг и спросил, понизив голос, есть ли у меня суп. Пришлось на скорую руку сварить простенький бульон.

Доев суп, высокий гном трагическим голосом сообщил, что его народ лишился дома, и со значением посмотрел мне в глаза. Надеюсь, он не собирается поселиться со всей компанией у меня. 

Гендальф курил и улыбался. Плохо помню, что было потом. Кажется, я упал в обморок. Хоббиты не привычны к ядреному табаку волшебников. Очнулся в объятьях гнома в шапке-ушанке, когда он стаскивал с меня подтяжки. Видя, что я пришел в себя, Ботфорт не оставил свои попытки и, улыбаясь, спросил, люблю ли я приключения. Не успел я возмутиться, что у Беггинсов не бывает приключений, как Гендальф уединился со мной в гостиной и снова стал уговаривать отправиться в путешествие. Пф, знаю я эти путешествия. 

Перестав дымить мне в лицо, Гендальф присоединился к гномам. Те спели о том, что хотят нанять взломщика и вернуть себе свою гору. У главного гнома была самая длинная трубка, и выпускал он самые большие кольца. Гендальф, посмеиваясь, пыхал из короткой глиняной, и каждое его маленькое колечко проскальзывало сквозь колечко гнома и возвращалось к нему. То ли на меня подействовал табак Гендальфа, то ли взыграла наследственность Туков, но неожиданно неожиданное путешествие показалось мне не таким уж неожиданным. 

Не помню, как добрался до постели.

День 3

Проснулся на пони и без носового платка. Оказывается, я подписал контракт с гномами и еду с ними в путешествие. 

Хотел спросить, куда мы едем, но забыл гномьи имена. Проклятый табак! Спросил Гендальфа, что он курит, если у окружающих случаются провалы в памяти. Волшебник рассмеялся и потрепал меня по волосам. 

Стал прислушиваться, как обращаются друг к другу гномы. Сплошные "ин", "ур", "ли" и "ри". Самого высокого зовут Торин, с ним заговаривают чаще всего. Спросил молодого гнома с золотыми волосами, почему к Торину не обращаются, как к королю. Тот сообщил, что их род лишился королевства, и Торин отказывается от королевских почестей, пока не отвоюет у дракона Одинокую гору. Воспользовавшись моментом, попросил его назвать всех гномов полными именами. 

Торина я уже знал — это гном, одетый в меха, с вечным страданием в глазах. Лысый гном с темной бородой — Двалин; вошедшим вчера вторым был Балин; неразлучная парочка — Фили и Кили; гном с топором в голове — Бифур, а в шапке-ушанке — Бофур; Ори — вчерашний вежливый гном. Кто из остальных Глоин, Оин, Дори, Нори и Бомбур, я не разобрал. 

Остаток дня повторял про себя их имена, стараясь соотнести их с владельцами. 

Во время привала заметил, что Торин ест только суп. Движимый любопытством, спросил, не вегетарианец ли он. Торин с опаской огляделся и отсел от меня подальше. Наверное, вегетарианство является чем-то постыдным у гномов.

На освободившееся место сел гном со странной шапкой, то ли Бифур, то ли Бофур. Он радостно осведомился, не понравились ли мне приключения. Ответил, что никаких приключений, слава Эру, еще не случалось. Не желая разговаривать о приключениях, поинтересовался, снимает ли он когда-нибудь свой головной убор. "Иногда", — подмигнул мне гном и подвинулся ближе. 

Закончив ужин, разместился подальше от костра и от гномов. Однако, холод заставил меня переместиться ближе к огню. 

День 4

Проснулся между Фили и Кили. Кажется, провалы в памяти продолжаются: не помню, чтобы ложился спать около скалы. 

Балин, Двалин и Бомбур уже завтракают, Торин же стоит на холме и смотрит вдаль. Выбравшись из закутка, образованного Фили и Кили, с сожалением обнаружил, что завтрак весьма скуден. Можно было и не вставать ради этих крох.

Услышав мои печальные вздохи, подошел Ори и сочувственно заметил, что Торин приказал беречь запасы. "У него предчувствие", — загадочным шепотом добавил он. 

С другой стороны ко мне подсели Бофур и Бомбур с наполненными кашей мисками. Бомбур что-то произнес и Бофур поделился с ним своей порцией. 

"Отличное путешествие", — неожиданно для себя произнес я, тронутый заботой гнома о брате.

"Я так и знал, что вам понравится", — обернулся Бофур и улыбнулся во все зубы. — "Вы просто созданы для приключений, мистер Беггинс".

"Пожалуйста, мастер Бофур, не надо формальностей", — ответил я, смутившись.

Бофур, не прекращая улыбаться, снял с себя шапку и протянул ее со словами "Примерь, если хочешь". Ори закашлялся и поспешно ретировался. Мне не хотелось обижать Бофура, поэтому я повертел шапку в руках и вернул ее хозяину. Возможно, по гномьим обычаям, я тоже должен был дать померить какую-то свою вещь, но не успел об этом спросить, как Торин возвестил, что пора выдвигаться.

К вечеру мы вышли на равнину, где и устроили привал. Фили и Кили сели рядом с Торином, положив головы ему на плечи. Мне было отрадно видеть, что дядя и племянники так любят друг друга. 

Все еще не отличаю Глоина от Оина и Нори от Дори.

День 5

Торин выглядит еще мрачнее, чем вчера. Без конца гоняет Фили и Кили то за дровами, то за водой, а когда для разведения костра всего стало предостаточно, нашел для них еще несколько поручений. 

За ужином Торин еле-еле притронулся к еде и в конце концов отошел к краю площадки. Засыпая, я видел его там, и на том же месте он находился, когда я проснулся. Какой-то гном (в темноте не понял, какой) так громко храпел, что даже с "платком" Бофура в ушах я все слышал.

Позже. Фили и Кили тоже не спят. Кажется, они все делают вместе, даже бодрствуют. 

Балин начал рассказывать историю, и я с удовольствием приготовился слушать, надеясь, что она поможет мне заснуть. Но после окончания не только мне не хотелось спать. В один момент все гномы столпились вокруг своего предводителя, не понимая, почему они вдруг проснулись. Не может быть, чтобы они почувствовали зашкаливший градус трагедии. Или может?

Остаток ночи мне снилось бревно, отбивающееся Торином, или наоборот — я забыл.

День 6

Весь день идет дождь. 

Бофур показал мне фокус с курением мокрой трубки. Попробовал. Несколько минут пытался откашлять попавшую в легкие воду. 

Балин лукаво прищурился и сообщил, что Бофур только делает вид, что курит, ловя на этом наивных собеседников. "Беггинсы не наивны, просто им не известны обычаи гномов", — с обидой возразил я под смешки Бофура.

К вечеру дождь кончился, а при взгляде на веселящихся Фили и Кили настроение у меня окончательно улучшилось.

День 7

Днем Торин велел устраиваться на ночлег. А он не так плох, как кажется.

Пока мы раскладывали вещи, Торин скинул с плеч шубу и начал отрабатывать боевые приемы. Через минуту около лежащей на земле шубы собрались Фили, Кили и Ори и начали нежно ее гладить. Я так удивился, что обратился к первому попавшемуся гному. Им оказался Двалин. "Почему Фили, Кили и Ори обнимают шубу мастера Торина?" Двалин невозмутимо пыхнул трубкой и предложил спросить у братьев. Не совсем понял, у каких братьев, и подошел к Бофуру. Бофур только усмехнулся и пожал плечами. Бифур сказал что-то на древнем языке, и Бофур захохотал. 

Торин вернулся и шикнул на племянников, Ори еще до этого, словно ветром, сдуло. Пока Торин одевал шубу, я подошел к Фили и как можно вежливее поинтересовался, что такого чудесного в одежде Торина. Оказалось, что мягкая меховая шуба была предметом вожделения каждого гнома в команде, но только племянникам хозяина своеволие сходило с рук. Кили признался, что ищет любой повод пообниматься с дядей, если на нем эти прекрасные меха. Признаться, такая любовь к неодушевленному предмету меня поразила, и еще какое-то время я прикидывал, что связывает Бофура с его шапкой. Не уверен, что хочу это знать.

Гендальф поссорился с Торином и ускакал по своим делам. Я бы на его месте не оставлял предводителя одного, когда он в таком настроении. Хотел было ему посочувствовать, но Торин строгим голосом приказал мне готовить обед. Не помню, чтобы в контракте было что-то о поварских обязанностях. 

Позже. Отнес две порции Фили и Кили, которые стояли и смотрели на пони. Может быть, размышляют, стоит ли полакомиться кониной вместо того пойла, которое Торин принимает за еду? Оказалось, они считают пони. Как можно было упустить двух больших животных? Вот, к чему приводит жизнь на походных харчах — внимание рассеивается. 

Вместо того, чтобы сообщить обо всем Торину, они послали меня на разведку, обещая присоединиться позже. 

Позже. Лицо в слюнях троллей, а тело ломит от многочисленных падений. Гномы тоже не очень счастливы: их чуть не приготовили на завтрак. Надеюсь, теперь Торин будет лучше нас кормить. 

День 8

Во время сборов в дорогу успокаивал Ори, что на самом деле не думаю, что у него черви и паразиты. Бедняга еще долго благодарил и кланялся. 

Фили и Кили пожаловались, что дядя выяснил, что произошло, и им сильно от него досталось. Теперь носить дрова и воду для костра они будут до конца путешествия. Предложил им свою помощь в этом нелегком деле, но братья отказались. Предпочитают носить воду вдвоем, сказали они. Не стал настаивать.

Из плюсов: обзавелся мечом. Гендальф сказал что-то про опасности впереди. Не понял, мне придется им пользоваться?

Только собрался вернуть меч волшебнику, как появился сумасшедший старик в санях, запряженных кроликами. Не удивительно, что у него гнездо в волосах. А шапка, совсем как у Бофура. Спросил у Бофура, не его ли это родственник. Тот ответил, что гномы такими высокими не бывают. 

Радагаст — так звали этого кроликолюба — все не мог вспомнить, зачем прибыл, пока Гендальф не обкурил его дымом из трубки. Начинаю подозревать, что отправился в путешествие не по своей воле.

Позже. Убегаем от орков. 

Позже. Все еще убегаем от орков. Начинает надоедать. 

Оказался зажатым между Торином и Двалином. Бофур пытается пробиться ближе к скале, почему-то рядом со мной, но свободного места нет. Ничего, шапка его спасет от случайной орочьей стрелы.

Гендальф завел нас в узкий проход, и теперь гномы толкаются и падают друг на друга. Ловко уворачиваюсь — не такой уж этот проход узкий. 

Вышли к эльфам. Торин недоволен. Шикнул на племянников, восторженно оглядывающихся кругом. Настоящий дубощит.

Навстречу вышел высокий красивый брюнет, которого Гендальф назвал Линдиром, и сообщил, что Элронд отсутствует. 

Позже. Почему Линдир называет Элронда своим лордом? Разве он не лорд всех эльфов Ривенделла?

Ужасно хочу есть. Дали какие-то листья и траву. Не думал, что эльфы такие бедные. Торин, морщась, съел всю зелень. Наверное, трудно быть вегетарианцем.

Лег спать голодным. Проснулся среди ночи от того, что кто-то поднял одеяло и устраивается рядом. По шапке-ушанке узнал Бофура. Глядя на меня честными глазами, тот объяснил, что не всем гномам хватило гостевых комнат и кому-то пришлось разделить постель с другом. "А раз мы больше не блюдем формальности, я решил, что ты не откажешься провести эту ночь со мной", — добавил Бофур. Пока я думал, что ответить, гном повернулся ко мне спиной и заснул. 

А у Бофура ничего фигура. И не стаскивает одеяло на себя. 

Ему в шапке не жарко?

День 9

Рано утром нас разбудили Фили и Кили, сообщив, что мы тайно уходим из Ривенделла, даже не попрощавшись с Гендальфом. Тычок от Бофура убедил меня, что я не сплю. Отказался вылезать из постели, пока не окажусь один в комнате. Гномы запротестовали, но риск разгневать Торина заставил их подчиниться. 

Шли по самому краю ущелья, но днем вышли на равнину. Двалин рассказывает о знаменитой войне, в которой принимал участие, а Кили восхищенно заглядывает ему в рот и время от времени восклицает: "Не может быть, мастер Двалин... И это все вы, мастер Двалин?" Фили идет рядом с Торином, то и дело дотрагиваясь до его рукава. Мимо прошел Ори, бормоча что-то про то, что ему не поручают сложных заданий типа несения вахты. Балин ответил, что еще успеется.

Позже. Все едят эльфийский хлеб и только Торин заставил меня готовить ему суп. Его ненависть к эльфам начинает причинять неудобства. Фили и Кили пошли за дровами, но еще не вернулись.

Позже. Взгляд у Торина становится совсем несчастным. Уже готов отправиться на поиски братьев. 

Позже. Они там деревья, что ли, рубят? 

Предложил Торину все же обойтись эльфийской едой: это лучше, чем умереть с голоду. Судя по его реакции, он так не считает. Я уже раздумывал, как заставить его поесть (был бы с нами Гендальф, я бы попросил заколдовать хлебцы в суп), но тут Торин повернулся ко мне и тихо произнес: "Я не ем хлеб, мясо и другую тяжелую пищу". Ответил, что ему незачем стыдиться своего вегетарианства. Когда я начал расписывать прелести здоровой пищи и витаминов, Торин не выдержал и признался, что следит за фигурой и старается питаться только супом. Теперь понятно, откуда у него вечное страдание в глазах. Невозможно быть веселым и голодным одновременно. Я так смеялся, что не смог сказать ничего приличествующего случаю. 

День 10

Торин выглядит мрачнее обычного и все указания передает мне через других гномов. Наверное, не стоило смеяться над его диетой.

Вечером гномы расплели свои косички и стали заплетать их по новой. Большинство делало это самостоятельно, но Кили помогал Фили с левой стороной, пока Фили заплетал волосы на правой. Бофур снял шапку, и я снова убедился, что он не лысый. Почему он тогда ее все время носит? Заметив, что я на него смотрю, Бофур призывно махнул рукой и предложил мне научиться плести косы. "Смотри, как я это делаю, Бильбо, и сможешь заплетать себе такие же". Бофур закрепил косички и они стали торчать в разные стороны. Затем он надел шапку и улыбнулся: "Если хочешь, могу первое время помочь". Сказал ему, что не планирую в ближайшие годы менять прическу. Бофур засмеялся и ответил, что в таком случае покажет мне завтра пару трюков. Он ведь все еще о косичках, верно?

День 11

Утром ко мне подошел Глоин и, потрясая длиннющей рыжей бородой, спросил, почему я не отращиваю волосы на лице. Объяснил, что у хоббитов это не принято. "Я долго не мог поверить, что вы уже взрослый, мистер Беггинс, — сообщил Глоин. — Видите ли, у нас только подростки ходят с чистыми лицами. Каждый молодой гном мечтает поскорее отрастить бороду, а потом всячески за ней ухаживает". 

Во время короткого привала ко мне подсел Кили и стал распрашивать про своего дядю. Он был так настойчив, что я все рассказал про диету Торина. Спохватившись, что, возможно, Торин не хотел бы об этом распространяться, попросил Кили никому об этом не говорить. Он радостно мне это пообещал и побежал к Фили. Не нравится мне все это.

Вечером гномы пытались уговорить Торина потренироваться с ними в одной рубашке и штанах. Охота за его мехами приняла невероятные масштабы.

Позже. Шуба никого не интересует, все стоят и смотрят, как Торин отрабатывает удары меча с Двалином. 

Позже. А у Торина неплохая фигура. Интересно, они все такие худые и накачанные под одеждой?

Перед сном довольный Торин сообщил мне, что никогда еще у него не было столько спарринг-партнеров в один день. Спросил, что такое "спарринг", но Торин уже повернулся в другую сторону. Мой предводитель снова со мной разговаривает. Ура! 

День 12

Поднес Торину вареную говядину и поклонился со словами "К вашим услугам, мой предводитель". Он проводил меня странным взглядом и съел все, что было в миске, не обратив на еду ни малейшего внимания. 

На привале гномы вновь захотели потренироваться в боевых искусствах, и все выбрали Торина в качестве партнера. Спросил у Фили, что на них нашло. Фили подмигнул и таинственным шепотом сообщил, что им интересно, действует ли на Торина диета. "Честно говоря, мы все в восхищении, — закончил он. — Торин действительно похудел за эти недели". Пришел в ужас. Неужели вся компания в курсе диеты Торина? Он меня убьет, если об этом узнает.

Остаток дня держался в самом конце вереницы. На всякий случай.

Давно уже хотел постричься, но так и не собрался. Волосы отросли и загораживают обзор. 

День 13

Торин шарахается каждый раз, когда я называю его "мой предводитель". Сам не понимаю, почему так говорю. Привычки эльфов заразительны.

Бофур не отходил от меня весь день, а вечером со словами "Как сегодня жарко" разделся до рубашки и чулков. Дрожа от холода, попросил его одолжить плащ на ночь, если он ему все равно не нужен. Тот с радостной улыбкой его отдал и предложил еще куртку, верхнюю рубаху и жилет. Поблагодарил, но отказался. 

День 14

Проснулся в тепле и комфорте. Обнаружил себя в объятьях Бофура. Несчастный гном, наверное, замерз за ночь.

Ори чуть не наступил на нас, когда направлялся к погасшему костру, и начал было извиняться, но в следующую секунду убежал с испуганным возгласом. Огляделся, но не заметил ничего страшного. Бофур зашевелился и сел. Увидев, как я пытаюсь собрать волосы в подобие хвоста, предложил заплести мне косички. Не стал отказываться — длина стала действительно неудобной. Бофур спросил, какие косички я хочу. Попросил перечислить варианты, но после двадцати запутался и предложил гному выбрать самому. Он сделал мне несколько коротких косичек именно там, где было нужно. Волосы больше не лезут в глаза. Обожаю Бофура!

Фили и Кили при виде меня захихикали и стали перешептываться. Ори разговаривал с Нори, время от времени тыча в меня пальцем. Тот покачал головой, и Ори обиженно насупился. Не думал, что моя прическа произведет такое впечатление.

Впереди горы. Острые камешки впиваются в ноги. С трудом поспеваю за остальными. 

День 15

С самого утра льет дождь. Косички расплелись, и волосы снова лезут, куда не надо. Движемся по узкой горной тропинке: слева скала, справа глубокое ущелье. Проклинаю то утро, когда встретил Гендальфа.

Позже. Вишу над пропастью. Почему Торин меня не спасает?

Позже. Торин меня спас. О, мой предводитель!.. Я это что, вслух сказал?.. Все равно это не повод так кричать. Взял пример с Кили, обнимающемся с Фили, и укрылся на плече Бофура. Тот согласился, что Торин дубощит, и укутал меня своим плащом. 

Заночевали в пещере. Ну, почему Торин такой дубощит?

Позже. Мой предводитель прав, я ни на что не годен. Собрал вещи и пошел в Ривенделл. 

Позже. Беседа с Линдиром о притяжательных местоимениях откладывается. Проклятые гоблины!

Позже. Проклятый Голлум!

Позже. Мой предводитель снова со мной, йей! 

Бофур на радостях расцеловал и, дернув за волосы, пообещал вечером заново заплести мне косички. Жду этого с нетерпением.

Позже. Проклятые орки! 

Я не такой мудрый, как Гендальф, но зачем поджигать дерево, на котором мы сидим?

Позже. Мой предводитель в беде! Я должен его спасти!

Бофур вцепился мне в ногу и не хочет отпускать. Говорит, что боится за мою жизнь. Ответил, что предпочитаю умереть на земле, а не на дереве. 

Убил орка, спас Торина, а в благодарность Гендальф призвал орлов. Пытаюсь не показать, что боюсь высоты.

День 16

Орлы улетели. С трудом справился с тошнотой, но в итоге не ударил в грязь лицом.

Мой предводитель жив, и он обнял меня! Готов прямо сейчас убить для него Смога. На радостях расцеловался со всеми гномами и Гендальфом. 

Бофур поднял большой палец руки и ослепительно улыбнулся. Возможно, вечером я смогу заплести косы и ему, и Торину. Это ли не счастье?


End file.
